Watching httyd with the new generation
by dragonTrainerofindia
Summary: Welcome to another boring watching the movies! I noticed that none of the fanfics had Zephyr or Nuffnuk in it so I figured it was worth a shot. Rated T for slight language. NOT COMPLETED YET. I can only update bit by bit.
1. The kidnapping

**Hi, I'm a great fan of how to train your dragon. I noticed that none of the watching the movies had Zephyr or Nuffnuk in it, so I thought I might give a shot for it.**

**I will be taking Elsa and Anna from Frozen 2. But it does not mean this is a crossover.**

**Dislaimer : **

**Me. Hiccup, say the disclaimer.**

**Hiccup. Do I have to?**

**Me. Say it or no flight on Toothless**

**Hiccup. Fine, fine, jeez. This near-lunatic kid does not own Httyd or... What was the other one?**

**Me. Frozen**

**Hiccup. Yeah. Whatever she said.**

**Astrid. Ha, nice save there, Hiccup**

* * *

"You're not a viking. You're not my son."

No sooner had Stoick said those words than a gush of snow surrounded them.

* * *

"Oh no." Hiccup said, shocked. "Dagur's found the Edge. This is not good."

The gush of snow surrounded them too.

* * *

" They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what is wrong and one is to refuse to believe what it is."

The younger Grimborn was snatched.

* * *

Older Hiccup peered out of the boat, trying to find a certain Night Fury, with whom, they went on hundreds of adventures.

Suddenly everyone in the boat was snatched.

* * *

The people who were snatched by the snow landed in a heap on the floor, with Stoick the vast at the bottom of the pile. That is, all except dragon loving people.

All the Hiccups in the room started laughing. Stoick was enraged.

"No one will be harming anyone around here. Not on my watch" said a booming female sound that rivaled Stoick's. A woman in her twenties having loose blond hair with blue dress came in between them.

"What kind of scocery is this?" Stick yelled, seeing red.

"You might wanna watch your words. The last person who called her a scocerer got himself banned from entering our kingdom and got the tradings cut off." a girl with auburn hair and a pink dress appeared besides the blonde. Everyone fell silent." You can sit anywhere you like."

The dragon loving people choose to sit on the right side of the hall. The blond woman heaved a sigh of relief.

She waved her hand and an extremely thin layer of ice appeared.

"Now" she began "This layer can only be crossed by someone meaning no harm to each other. My name is Elsa, I live a little south from here, and I will be showing you a movie called, umm..., on second thoughts, it will show. A movie is basically a story with pictures. Its about a person in this room who changed the course of almost four hundred year old history."

"Its gonna be me. Right babe?" hitting on the girl with brown hair. You could guess who said that *cough*Snotface*cough*

"EWWW. Don't you have any manners?"

"Finally. Someone who shares my fate. Care for a demonstration?" They shared a look that made the guys think 'oh no'.

The whole crowd watched on as Snotlout got punched by two fists in the face.

"Point taken"

Viggo could see that nothing much has changed from the past and future. _Maybe, I'll find something that could be the weakness of that Hiccup Haddock..._

"Alright, lets get back to the movie"

The dark wall came to light.

* * *

**And so the Introduction is complete! ( Self applause ).**

**Any way, if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, read my other crossover, and tell me how it is. Maybe you could also help me on the character of Luna.**


	2. You just gestured to all of me!

**Here is the next chapter!**

**And a few replies to the comments.**

**SonAviAgreste : Sorry for the spelling, if it is wrong. Would you mind posting the comments in English please?**

**And thankyou, for taking your time to read and review!**

* * *

**_Opening credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo._**

**_[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_**

**Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk.**

Everyone jumped on hearing Hiccup's voice.

**It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**

**_[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_**

**Hiccup (v.o): It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

"So this is Berk you always speak about" Nuffnuk said.

**_[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_**

**Hiccup (v.o): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new.**

"Why was that?" came TUFFNUT's voice.

"Dragons, idiot"

"Of couse, my brother is an idiot. Where do you think I get it?" Ruff said. Little did she know that she had just insulted herself.

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

"Yep, we love going for a flight around the island at sunset. Don't we , bud?" A happy warble could be heard from a pitch black night fury..

**_[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]_**

**Hiccup (v.o): The only problems are the pests. _(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)_ You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

**_[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]_**

**Hiccup (v.o.): -dragons. **

"Wow, I pretty much forgot how scrawny you were back then." Older Astrid said

"Thanks guys, feeling the love" HICCUP called out.

Viggo looked shocked, probably thinking that the Vikings who loves dragons with all their heart, used to kill them.

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"Yeah, we are brave!"

"Yeah, we are fearless."

"We never run from a fight"

** We have****, stubbornness issues.**

Many 'hey's and protests could be heard.

** _(Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around)_ My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"You don't like your name?" Asked Stoick to the hiccups. They shrugged.

"Better than some names" HICCUP said, with a suspicious tilt of head toward Snotlout.

"Dad, what's the worst name then?" Zephyr asked. Everyone leaned over to hear the answer.

The three Hiccups said together "Snotlout!"

"HEY!" Came two replies.

Everyone laughed. Including Viggo, which was rare.

**_[Hiccup is seen_** dodging**_ several Vikings. A nearby explosion from the blast of a teal gronckle causes him to trip and a male Viking roars in his face.]_**

**Ack: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!**

**Hoark: What are you doing here?!**

**Viking: Get inside!**

**Viking: What are you doin' out?"**

**Phlegma: Get back inside!**

The GANG is starting to guilt trip

Viggo looked double shocked. _I thought he was the leader of the riders?_

**_[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]_**

**Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**Hiccup (v.o.): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. _(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air)_ Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

All the people except the kids on the dragons side gagged.

**Stoick: What have we got?**

**Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**"**I do do my job, see?" After a pause, he said " sorry, that came out wrong."

**Stoick: Any Night Furies?**

**Starkard: None so far.**

**_[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]_**

**Stoick: Good.**

At this, Toothless's head stood tall and proud

**Viking: Hoist the torches!**

**_[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]_**

**_[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_**

**Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!**

**Hiccup: What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... _(gestures to his skinny body)_ ...this.**

"Yeah, your body is so skinny they don't know what to do with all that junk" Snotlout started to make fun of Hiccup, who hid his head in his hands. However, ASTRID came to his rescue.

"You say one word against him and I'll gut you like a fish"

"Aww, but you love me too much for that"

ASTRID threw Snotface to the wall upside-down.

**Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup (v.o.): The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler_.**

"Are you calling me meathead?"

"Well... I haven't seen any Vikings around with an attitude and interchangeable hands so..."

Gobber pouted playfully

**_[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]_**

**Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**_[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_**

**Hiccup (v.o.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

"Oh..."

**Viking: FIRE!**

**Astrid: Alright, let's go!**

**_[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]_**

**Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... _(dreamily) Astrid_. (Hiccup has a face of admiration.)**

Several things happened at once.

Astrid, ASTRID, Hiccup, and HICCUP became tomatoes.

Older Astrid and Older Hiccup leaned into each other's shoulders.

Zephyr and Nuffnuk was just curious.

Snotlout started to feel jealous.

SNOTLOUT immediately started to flirt with ASTRID.

ASTRID judo flipped SNOTLOUT.

** Oh, their job is so much cooler. _(Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)_**

**_[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_**

"Is Dad that easy to carry?" Nuffnuk asked. Older Astrid laughed.

"You don't know to half of it, sweety"

Hiccup and HICCUP groaned.

**Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!**

**Gobber: Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!**

The villagers winced. Viggo raised an eyebrow.

**Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Viggo looked as if Ryker beat him in maces and talons. The great dragon rider Hiccup Horrendous Haddok the Third wanted to kill dragons?

Zephyr looked confused. Her father said that dragons were nice...right?

**Gobber: You can't lift a hammer,**

"I can, how else am I supposed to make my inventions?" Hiccup said. Gobber gave a suspicious glace.

"I told you to use the smaller hammer!"

Hiccup shut up for his own good.

**you can't swing an axe, **

"I can, one those are made of gronkle iron." HICCUP said.

Gobber got interested "What material is that?"

"It is an incredibly helpful, light and strong metal-" HICCUP started.

"-that is produced by a gronkle after feeding it a mixture of rocks!" FISHLEGS finished.

"Ugh, Hiclegs..." SNOTLOUT and TUFFNUT sang

** you can't even throw one of these!**

**_[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_**

The dragon lovers winced.

**Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**

**_[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]_**

**Viking: Arggh!**

"That hurt!"

"Sorry!" Called out a sheepish Hiccup.

**Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**Hiccup: Mild calibration issue-**

Most looked confused at _callibration issue_

**Gobber: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.**

_**(Gesturing to Hiccup)**_

**Hiccup: But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!**

**Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**

**Hiccup: Ohhhh...(Threatening)**

**Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.**

**Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

**Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.(Hands Hiccup a sword, which he holds with some difficulty)**

**Hiccup (v.o.): One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.**

Viggo looked shocked for like the thousandth time that day.

* * *

**So, I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Pleese don't kill me...**

**Stay safe and avoid corona!**

**R&R!**


	3. Excuse me?

**Hey, guys. I saw that some were having trouble with the characters, so I'm gonna clear it up.**

**Hiccup and Gang- Movie one**

**HICCUP and GANG - Race To The Edge**

**Older Hiccup and Older Astrid - HTTYD 3 ****Epilogue**

**Viggo - Race To The Edge**

**Zephyr and Nuffnuk - HTTYD 3 ****Epilogue**

**On to the next chapter**

* * *

**_[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_**

**Hiccup (v.o.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The badders were busy preening themselves.

**Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a girlfriend.**

"Don't worry, dragon boy, you don't need to kill a dragon to impress me, just train it" ASTRID whispered to HICCUP

" Ha, as if anyone would want to date dragon boy!" Came Snotlout's taunts.

Immediately, Elsa appeared and gave him a list of girls who wanted to date Hiccup. Snotlout went jaw-slack at the length.

Tuff and Ruff snickered.

** A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

The zipplebacks in the room head butted.

**Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!**

**Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**Catapult Operator: Fire!**

**Hiccup (v.o.): And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

At this, the Nightmares puffed up their chests.

**They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_**

**Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**_[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_**

The dragon side flinched.

**Hiccup (v.o.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**_[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_**

**Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

Hiccup and HICCUP looked proud, and Older Hiccup just looked longingly at the screen.

The children looked in amazement.

**_[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_**

"Yeah! Total explosion!" Tuff called out.

"Man, I love that Fury" RUFFNUT called out.

**Stoick: JUMP!**

**Hiccup (v.o.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury.**

'Not true...' Older Hiccup thought sadly.

**That's why I'm going to be the first.**

The younger gang scoffed.

Viggo was open mouthed, not believing that Berk used to kill dragons.

**Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**

**_[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_**

**Gobber (cont.): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**[Gobber yells a battle cry and runs out]**

"Why do dad have to stay inside while everyone else was outside?" Asked Nuffnuk.

"You'll probably see, sweetie" Hiccup replied.

**_[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_**

**Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!**

**Viking #7: Come back here!**

**Hiccup: Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

**_[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_**

**_[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_**

**Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

The dragon side winced.

**_[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_**

**Hiccup: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.**

Every one was gripping the armrests tightly. The three Hiccups closed their eyes, not wanting to see the moment that maimed their best friend.

**_[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars.]_**

Everyone (other than the Hiccups) was at the edge of their seats. No one had witnessed this moment, otehr than the dragon friend himself.

**_[ It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_**

**Hiccup (cont.): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?**

At the same time, there was a celebration in the hall.

"Now let's find that beast before it gets away!" Stoick yelled.

"Sorry dad, but it's not there anymore" HICCUP replied cheekily.

The movie started before anyone could say anything.

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]_**

**Hiccup (cont.): Except for you.**

"How do you manage to retain your sarcasm when face to face with a Nightmare?" Older Astrid asked.

"It's an acquired skill, milady!"

**_[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]_**

**Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!**

**Spitelout: Right!**

**_[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_**

The dragon side winced with each punch and kick.

**Stoick: You're all out.**

**_[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_**

**Hiccup** (v.o.):** Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"What?" Was the most popular comment in the hall.

**_[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_**

**Hiccup: Sorry, Dad.**

"Oh... " Tuffnut said stupidly.

**[They watch as the dragons fly away]**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**_[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_**

**Hiccup (cont.): It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**Stoick: _STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!**

Viggo, and all of the dragon side was shocked.

Viggo felt that he could not be more surprised. Hiccup was one of the most hated Vikings three years ago. What had changed?

Zephyr and Nuffnuk was seething in rage. If the so-called pathetic excuse of Vikings was treating the son of chief like that, they shuddered to think of Hiccup was someone else. They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

The Gang , GANG, and Older Astrid was over come by guilt. She held Older Hiccup's hand and whispered "I'm so sorry". Older Hiccup squeezed his hand and gave his wife a reassuring smile.

"I never blamed you in the first place. If I had, this would have never happened, right?" He whispered back, gesturing to the two kids sitting in the row in front of him.

**Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think? _(A viking at the back rubs his stomach)_**

"I still think that!" called HICCUP.

**Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**Hiccup: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**Stoick: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. _[To Gobber]_ Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

There were a lot of glares to the chief, the strongest were of two Haddock grandchildren.

**[Hiccup and Gobber starts walking up to the house]**

**Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

**Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

"How do you manage to stay sarcastic, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

"Its a really lost art" Hiccup joked.

"Cool! I wanna learn!" RUFFNUT yelled. Everyone laughed at the twin's idiocy.

**[They arrive at the house]**

**I really did hit one.**

**Gobber: Sure, Hiccup.**

**Hiccup: He never listens.**

**Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.**

"Excuse me?" All the Haddocks asked Gobber, some with more force that others.

"He he" He laughed nervously.

**Hiccup: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _[Imitating Stoick]_ Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

Everyone laughed.

"I don't think that!" Stoick exclaimed. Everyone just laughed harder hearing the similarity.

**Gobber: Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**Hiccup: _[Sarcastically]_ Thank you for summing that up.**

**Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

**Hiccup: I just want to be one of you guys.**

That got most of the viking thinking.

**_Hiccup exits through the back of the house and runs into the forest._**

At this point, many face palms could be heard.

* * *

**So, over 30 people visited this story, but none reviewed. I'm disappointed, but not gonna stop.**

**So, tune in for the next part, review, and avoid Corona!**


	4. Wait!

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the three new reviews! (And anything that might come up later)**

**This story is going to be on temporary hiatus.**

**Review replies:**

**Guest & jmknz777: Thanks!**

** And as catspats31 correctly pointed out, there is going to be a massive make over once I'm done with my other story My Days With HTTYD and PJO.**

**PJO fans, check that one out!**

**Thank you and try not to get killed!**


End file.
